Jumping Love
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Naruto a voulu faire une blague, et à cause de ça, Sasuke et Shikamaru sortent ensemble, ce qui le rend complètement fou de jalousie. Sans se l'avouer bien sûr. Et en plus, il n'est pas le seul que ça contrarie... Et puis sérieusement, Shikamaru et Sasuke ? Il les connaît, ce n'est pas possible. Il y a anguille sous roche.


Coucou à tous les lecteurs ! (et même à ceux qui prendront la fuite après quelques mots...)

Je me suis enfin remise à la fanfiction, après une bonne année de panne sèche... Je vous présente donc une nouvelle fic, en plusieurs chapitres, centrée sur un SasuNaru et... Vous devinerez vite ^^'

J'ai voulu écrire cette fic après une soirée avec deux amies. Avec l'une, on a forcé l'autre à envoyer une déclaration par sms à sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, et finalement ce moment m'a donné envie d'écrire ça. J'espère que le premier chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop brouillon à lire, j'ai tout fait pour que ça ait l'air crédible mais bon... ^^' Le premier chapitre ici présent se passe dans la tête de Naruto, normalement la suite devrait être toute en narration externe mais je ne sais pas si je ne referais pas parler un perso. Bref sur ces bonnes paroles je vais vous laisser vous lancer dans cette entreprise périlleuse qu'est la lecture de mes écrits ! (Si vous y tenez, sinon il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour, haha T.T)

Disclaimer : Copyright Masashi Kishimoto qui créa Naruto comme Dieu le père créa Adam et Eve... (Heu...)

Bêta : Ipiu, celle dont l'idée brilliante m'a donné l'envie de cette histoire O:-)

Rating pour ce chapitre : Il ne se passe rien... K+ pour les gros mots ? (la suite sera plus musclée, je ne compte pas m'en tenir à ça, pas d'inquiétude ! -Si toutefois vous en aviez... ^^)

Voilà voilà je dois avoir tout dit ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui la tenteront !

Ako

* * *

D'accord, c'est de ma faute. C'est entièrement de ma faute, donc je ne me plains pas. Je l'admets tout à fait.  
... Mais bon sang, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il le ferait vraiment !  
Sérieusement. Moi qui voulais déconner, comme toujours. Cette fois, je me suis bien fait avoir, j'oserais même dire que je me suis fait baiser comme jamais si cette expression ne s'appliquait pas plutôt à une autre personne. Même à deux. Pire encore, pas à n'importe qui : Sasuke Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara. Oui, deux de mes meilleurs amis. Oui, ils sortent ensemble depuis la veille et oui, c'est grâce à bibi.

Là, il faut vraiment que je reprenne tout depuis le début. C'est une histoire de dingues. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Sasuke. Je le connais depuis... Bien onze ou douze ans maintenant. Cheveux corbeau, yeux en amandes et prunelles d'or noir. Carrure fine avec un dessin des muscles en filigrane, comme s'il avait été sculpté, et pâle, comme s'il l'avait été d'un bloc de marbre blanc. Issu de la haute bourgeoisie, premier de sa classe depuis qu'il est entré à l'école, passionné de cuisine sans se l'avouer et grand joueur de basket. Et il a toujours eu conscience de son homosexualité, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Sasuke. Son visage fin et ses pommettes creuses, ses mains aussi promptes à cogner un importun (souvent, moi) qu'habiles à saisir un ballon, un stylo, et douces au toucher d'une autre main. Ce type-là qui est le meilleur de mes meilleurs amis.

On forme une petite bande depuis le collège. Par la suite, on a souvent été dans les classes les uns des autres au lycée. Moi et Sasuke, d'abord. Puis Ino et Sakura -Saku pour les intimes-, la blonde et la rouquine, aussi adorables que compétitives, et Lee, Tenten, puis Chôji, un petit roux, très généreux aussi bien moralement que physiquement, toujours accompagné de Shikamaru. Un véritable surdoué. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le sentir, et pour une fois qu'on était d'accord lui et moi, c'était violent. C'est pendant un voyage scolaire que ça a changé, on a dû faire un jeu de piste ensemble, je crois, moi et Sasuke avec l'intello et grasdouble (j'étais pas fin au collège, bon sang...) . Et grâce à cinquante pour cent de notre groupe, Sasu et Shika, évidemment, on a fini une demi-heure en avance. A partir de là, on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble, et il faut bien avouer qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils ont toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes, à tel point qu'Ino et Saku n'arrêtaient pas d'élaborer des plans d'espionnage tous plus foireux les uns que les autres pour les surprendre ensemble, elles étaient persuadées qu'ils sortiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre.

Ben la pour le coup elles vont être servies.

Il est évident qu'il y a un courant particulier qui passe entre Shikamaru et Sasuke, plein de points commun, tout ça. C'est sûr. Ils vont vraiment ensemble. Shikamaru est calme, posé, intelligent, et puis bien fait de sa personne.

Oui, oui.

... Non, mais non ! Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble et je suis vraiment con !

Con d'avoir eu l'idée, il y a deux jours, que Sasuke envoie une déclaration d'amour à Shikamaru -pour rire bien sûr-, supporté par une Tenten morte de rire. Il a vaguement protesté, en sachant que sa bataille était perdue d'avance... Ou en désirant vivement qu'elle le soit, sûrement. J'ai composé le sms sous le sourire impénétrable de mon meilleur ami et les encouragements de Tenten, qui comme moi croyait en faire une bien bonne à Shika. Un truc du genre "Ecoute, tu vas trouver ça flippant je sais mais... Gniagnia, depuis qu'on se connaît je t'ai toujours vu envoyer bouler les filles, blabla, je voudrais enfin savoir si j'ai ma chance, etc." ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Sasuke que Shikamaru a répondu en m'ordonnant de lâcher immédiatement le téléphone. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là, mais non, j'ai voulu aller jusqu'au bout et faire croire à Shika que c'était bien Sasuke à l'autre bout. Et lui (Sasuke) qui ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire simplement, comme toujours lorsque les autre vont jusqu'au rire, là où lui a toujours été si réservé.

-La boulette, continuais-je de grommeler en appelant Hinata. J'ai vraiment besoin de vider mon sac, et elle, elle saura mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, trouver une solution pour surmonter cette situation. Situation qui ne me convient absolument pas. On ne devrait pas avoir le droit de chambouler l'équilibre du monde de quelqu'un comme ça !

Hinata Hyûga est la fille du gérant de l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi. Livrée à elle-même la quasi-totalité des journées, on jouait ensemble petits. (On s'est bien perdus de vue quand je suis entré au collège, mais vive facebook !) Elle a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études il y a deux ans, en laissant son cousin Neji seul dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Neji est un mec sympa, super bourge et coincé au premier abord certes, mais c'est une façade. Je sais par Hinata qu'il souffre de nombreuses crises d'angoisse et qu'il a tenté par deux fois d'en finir. Elle a toujours refusé de révéler les secrets de sa famille qui l'avaient traumatisé à ce point, en revanche.

Neji... Il y a des familles dans lesquelles l'homophobie engendre l'homosexualité de ses descendants. C'est le cas des Uchiwa, le fils aîné, Itachi, a quitté le foyer familial pour cette raison. Les Uchiwa comme les Hyûga, la famille d'Hinata et Neji, sont d'anciennes familles très assises sur leurs traditions, et très strictes.

Sasuke et Neji ne sont pas très proches car issus de familles rivales. Enfin, je crois. Bref. Pourtant ils se ressemblent énormément. En revanche Sasuke a pris parti des ambitions de sa famille et commence à s'imposer.

Hinata ne répond pas... Je la rappellerai plus tard. En attendant j'ai la dalle, trop d'émotion pour mon pauvre estomac. Comme à chaque fois que mes finances ne m'obligent pas jeûner (je déteste acheter de la nourriture en avance) je sors de chez moi pour me rendre chez Ichiraku (mon resto préféré). Ses nouilles feraient pleurer même l'auteur de Game of Thrones tellement elles sont bonnes...

Sasuke et Shikamaru ? Sérieusement, ça ne tient pas. J'ai beau essayer j'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble, si j'ai voulu forcer Sasu à lui envoyer une fausse déclaration c'était parce que l'absence de logique de ce couple ne faisait aucun doute pour ceux qui les connaissaient. Y'a bien que les filles pour imaginer des trucs aussi farfelus. Je connais mon Sasuke. Il partage un calme, un caractère réservé et une grande intelligence avec Shikamaru, certes, mais ça ne fait pas tout.

Attendez, j'ai bien pensé "mon" Sasuke ?!

...

En tout cas, je ne mets pas de mots dessus, mais il a quelque chose en plus que je vois pas s'accorder avec Shikamaru. Et il y a aussi le fait que ja-mais, jamais Sasuke n'a manifesté une quelconque attention particulière à Shika, pourtant je l'ai déjà vu avec quelques uns de ses copains. Je... Je n'y crois pas !

Je continue de ressasser et ressasser en avalant mon bol de nouilles en quatrième vitesse. A tel point que je réagis à peine aux paroles d'Ichiraku qui essaie gentiment de prendre des nouvelles de son plus fidèle client (c'est moi, oui... Ce n'est pas de la vanité, je mange chez lui toutes les semaines depuis que j'ai de l'argent pour me payer des nouilles. A chaque fois que j'en prends conscience une vague culpabilité m'effleure... Avant que je ne hume de nouveau la délicate fragance de ses cuisines.)

Par chance, mon téléphone sonne : Hinata. Dieu merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! Je me rue dehors en sortant une cigarette de mon sac.

-Mon petit oiseau, t'imagine pas comme j'aimerais que tu sois là ! Je m'exclame en riant presque de la théâtralité de ma réplique.

-Effectivement, tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça depuis quelques années, souffle la voix de ma confidente, qui me laisse deviner son sourire attendri à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hina, j'ai merdé, je crois, enfin, j'en sais rien, enfin tu vois... J'ai fait un truc, pour déconner hein j'te jure, j'aime pas du tout... Enfin, la conséquence... ça... Me plaît pas du tout !

Bravo, c'est d'une clarté...

-... Chut, Naru. Respire. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne te plaît pas du tout. Ce ne peut pas être si compliqué à expliquer, ajoute-elle d'une voix apaisante, lentement.

-Sasuke et Shikamaru... Ils sont casés. 'Fin, ensemble quoi.

-Oh...

-Quoi ?

Elle a l'air de déjà le savoir.

-... Neji me l'a dit.

... Neji ? D'une part, je ne savais pas qu'il l'apprendrait de sitôt, Sasuke m'a assuré que j'étais le premier à savoir (en grande partie parce que je l'ai forcé à me raconter le fin mot de l'histoire.) i peine quatre heures. D'autre part... Ah mais si, je suis idiot,il partage son appartement avec Shikamaru, maintenant. Ils sont dans la même prépa d'histoire des arts. Donc, d'autre part, je ne le savais pas si proche de Shikamaru pour que cette nouvelle puisse l'affecter au point qu'il veuille mettre immédiatement sa cousine au courant. Hinata devine immédiatement les questions qui se bousculent dans mon silence :

-Il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Je devais l'appeler ce soir et il me l'a dit, vu que Shikamaru passe apparemment la nuit chez Sasuke. Mais... Comment ça, c'est de ta "faute" ?

-Bah... J'ai forcé Sasu à envoyer une fausse déclaration par sms à Shikamaru. Il devait en rentrant l'appeler pour lui dire la vérité mais... Shikamaru avait répondu positivement. Et Sasuke... Il n'a rien démenti du tout.

-Je vois... Murmura Hinata. Mais c'est bien pour eux alors, non ? Enfin, si ton intervention a créé un couple heureux...

Elle ne pense absolument pas ce qu'elle dit. Je ne sais pas ce que Neji lui a dit à ce propos, mais on dirait qu'il en pense autant de bien que moi.

-Je ne veux pas de ça. Assénai-je avec force.

-Pourquoi, Naru ?

Et sa question me la coupe. Je me concentre tellement intensément que je me brûle les lèvres avec ma clope qui arrive à son terme, j'ai oublié de la sortir de ma bouche. Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux que mon meilleur ami soit en couple, grâce à moi, avec un type super ?

Finalement, la réponse s'impose à moi sans que je l'admette vraiment : je crève de jalousie depuis que je le sais.

-Tu as peur de perdre Sasuke, pas vrai ? Demande encore Hinata. Je peux clairement sentir qu'elle sourit largement, d'amusement et de tristesse. De tristesse ?

-Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

-ça va, idiot. C'est toi qui ne va pas bien, apparemment, rit-elle. Tu sais, Naru, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire quand tu admettras pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir Sasuke s'éloigner. Tu es inquiet cette fois parce que tu n'as rien vu venir, tu n'as pas l'impression de le contrôler. Demande-toi pourquoi.

J'ai l'impression de voir une psy, tout d'un coup. On dirait qu'elle se moque de moi, affectueusement, comme si elle connaissait déjà le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Hina, aide-moi ! Je sais pas quoi faire ni penser depuis que Sasu me l'a dit...

-Je vais devoir y aller ! Répond-t-elle précipitemment. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, je suis persuadée que tu sais quoi faire au fond. Et puis... (elle hésite) dis, est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec Neji ce soir ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, petit oiseau ! Bisous...

-Merci beaucoup. murmure-t-elle, l'air vaguement inquiet. Bisous Naru, à plus...

Je compose le numéro de Neji en méditant les paroles d'Hinata. Elle a toujours été de bon conseil, mais là je trouve ses réflexions complètement fumeuses. Je l'appelle en désespoir de cause, pour me faire dire que je n'ai pas suffisemment réfléchi... Je suis encore plus paumé.

-Allô ? Grommelle une voix rauque.

-Neji ? C'est moi, Naruto. Je sais que t'es tout seul ce soir. Un verre, ça te dit ?

-ça ira, merci quand même. Rétorque super sèchement l'autre. Sa voix s'éloigne sur le "même", il est en train de raccrocher, le con !

-NEJIIIII !

-Ouais ? S'agace-t-il avec une amabilité digne de Sasuke au réveil (et ce n'est pas peu dire).

-Sasuke m'a lâché ce soir, j'ai pas envie d'être tout seul une veille de week-end.

Silence. Bingo. Je croise les doigts en me brûlant au passage avec mon mégot :

-Ah putain...

-... Pardon ?

-Non rien, me suis cogné. Steuplé, Neji !

-J'ai du boulot.

-Moi aussi. On bossera demain. On est vendredi soir bon sang, allez viens, je suis à deux rue de chez toi ! Je t'embarque de force si tu sors pas !

-Arrête ton cirque, c'est bon, j'arrive, soupire Hyûga.

* * *

Suite en cours d'écriture !

J'espère creuser un peu le personnage de Neji.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes d'accord avec Naru, il faut absolument faire quelque chose ? (personnellement j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir Sasu et Shika ensemble, c'est vrai...)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout en tout cas ! :D J'espère avoir la joie de lire vos reviews... :3 A bientôt j'espère, pour la suite ;)

Ako


End file.
